Cheshire
by HopelesslyDaring
Summary: Paige was not the only sister. Georgia, daughter of Jefferson, strikes a deal with a familiar face and ends up at her birthplace. Wonderland. There the girl meets her friend for many decades to come. Georgia also finds someone buried inside her self that has been waiting to come out. When Ashley Boyd is killed years later, there is only one sure suspect. Georgia.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyza! Keep in mind at this moment I HAVE NOT seen season 3. Judge me as you will, but I don't have Netflix yet. I haven't seen it. Too bad. But, I'm basing ****_Cheshire_**** off mid season 2. The main character's past is before the curse and before Peter Pan is defeated. Keep in mind I haven't seen season 3 so I may not get everything right. Comment my mistakes please. Thanks for reading!**

**~M&M**

* * *

Georgia had to ball up her fists to contain her anger. _How does Dad expect me to do all this work?_ she thought. Her sister and her father were outside playing. 15-year-old Georgia was there to tend to the house. They didn't have much though. Considering that they lived in poverty. But, she still had to spend her days in the house, refusing to join her family in a game of tag. Georgia's mother died 5 years ago. Since then, the family was stuck in hardships. Georgia stood and crossed the room to the dusty window. Outside, you could see Jefferson and her sister, Paige. She tried to hide her sadness as they entered. Jefferson saw her and smiled. "Hello, dear." She gave a weak smile and allowed them to pass by.

"I've wondered why you couldn't join us. What's wrong?" He asked her. Georgia bit her lip and shrugged. But she knew the answer why. Instead, the girl dusted off her dress and sighed. Jefferson came up behind her and rested his cold hands on her neck.

Immediately, Georgia shot up. He laughed, and she couldn't help but let off a tiny chuckle.

"See? There's my girl. How about you and I go to the market for a few things. I may even slip you something." Georgia smiled at that and decided to make the best of it.

The pair walked down the cobblestone path, keeping fair distance. But, they shared smiles. As Georgia walked, she neared a pale looking man in a heart-patterned coat. He had a formal hat, black slacks, and an elegant look. Georgia moved so he could pass.

"Excuse me." She remarked, moving along when he left. Her father sent her a concerned look.

"What, dear?" She gestured to the man.

"I was just saying excuse me to the man there. No worries." Jefferson turned around and cocked his head. Georgia kept walking.

It was about midway back home when Jefferson had to stop Georgia. He stood in front of her, blocking the path.

"Georgia, are you sure you saw that man?"

His daughter gave him a crazy look, unsure of why he was bringing up such a petty subject.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Jefferson's face grew ghastly white, and time seemed to slow.

"There was no man there."

Georgia nearly shook her head, laughing.

"Yes, there was. He had a coat with red hearts on it and a rich looking outfit. Also, he had pierced ears and white skin." Jefferson stared at Georgia absolutely speechlessly.

"No. There wasn't a man there, Georgia." His daughter furrowed her eyebrow. She was becoming annoyed of his foolish games.

"Look, I know for Paige it's fun to play. But, I'm not Paige. I don't like to be called a fool. I know what I saw, Father. I'm not mad." He swallowed hard.

* * *

Emma Swan wasn't very good at cooking breakfast. Snow White was though. She was a very good cook, obviously. So, the mother was teaching Emma how to make a healthy breakfast. Each time, Emma failed. She either added to little or too much—never just right. Henry was laughing at Emma's confusion. He was flipping through his storybook. It was a Saturday morning—pretty casual. Just as Henry flipped to the first page of the Mad Hatter's story, he froze.

"Emma?"

The mom was glad to be away from any cooking. That wasn't her specialty. So, Emma Swan replied, "What, Henry?"

"Can you come here?" Henry whispered, in shock of what lied with him.

She nodded to Snow and joined her son. When her eyes traveled to the book, she froze too.

"What's that?" She asked. Henry felt along the edges and picked it up. It was a playing card, slipped between the book crevices.

"The 9 of hearts." He turned it over in his fingers. Still, it was merely a simple playing card.

"How did this get here?" Henry asked. Emma couldn't answer. She just waved Snow White over. She rushed over, holding a spatula in her right hand.

"What's wr-"

"Henry found this,"—Emma picked up the card, waving it—"in the book. He doesn't know how it got here. But, it was found in the Mad Hatter section." Emma explained.

"You don't think Jefferson put it there, do you?" Henry offered. His mother sighed, unsure of what to think.

"He hasn't bothered anyone since he got Grace back. I doubt he'd want to mess with us. Did anyone even get your book?" Henry shook his head.

"Wait, look." The boy pointed to a work scribbled on the backside. It was "we're."

"What does that mean?" Snow asked. They just stared at it without any thoughts. Just then, Emma's phone rang. Being the sheriff, she was responsible for handling the emergencies in Storybrooke. She answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Emma, we need you down about a block east of Granny's. Hurry. There's something you need to see." Charming said, sounding panicked.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Murder." That was all he had to say. Emma was out the door and moving to her car.

Ashley Boyd was dead. It was a tragedy in Storybrooke. Her body was lying in a puddle of blood. A fork was stabbed in the side of her neck. It was jammed too. Regina, the town mayor, stood with her arms crossed. She stared down at Ashley's body in confusion. There was no suspects of the murderer. There was also no evidence but one thing. One thing that Emma was afraid of seeing. The sheriff picked it up and stared diligently. In her fingers, which was lying in Ashley's cold hand, was a playing card. The 9 of hearts. But, this time "all" was written on it.

"Oh no." Emma mumbled, tracing the sides of the card.

"Any ideas, Sheriff?" Regina solemnly said.

"Maybe. We found the exact same card in Henry's book today. The killer must have something to so with the card in his book."

"It must be Jefferson. He's the only one from Wonderland here." Emma paced a bit. It didn't add up. Jefferson had no reason to kill Ashley. Did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly take back what I said in my last chapter. I recently watched season 3 and am almost done. Yet, I've already passed the Peter Pan part. So, this story takes place ****AFTER**** the destruction of Peter Pan and the return to Storybrooke. This takes place after Zeleana is destroyed I believe. I'll change it later if needed.**

It was official. Georgia had schizophrenia. That was all because of Jefferson. She shoved him after Jefferson confessed everything. He told her about Wonderland and him being the Mad Hatter. He told it all. Georgia was nearly in tears. Her papa had kept secrets from her for so long. He lied to her and Paige. It was only Georgia though. She was the only crazy one. Paranoia and schizophrenia ran in Jefferson's family bloodline. Georgia had caught a large dose of it.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." He began.

"SHUTUP!" Georgia screamed, shoving him again.

"You kept this—all of this—from us forever. You were waiting for me to go mad, weren't you?" She growled.

"No! I wanted you and Paige away from my problems! I didn't want you to be left with my mess later." Her Papa retorted.

"Well, what a fine plan that turned out to be. Now, I am left with your mess." The tears began to spill.

"I hate you." Georgia said and ran out of the house. She wasn't aware of her path or how long she was out there. She just never wanted to see Jefferson ever again. Georgia raced through the forest, scraping against many trees and sticks. But, she was happy to be away. Finally, she stopped when the night came. The realization hit her that she didn't know where she was. The girl was lost. There was nothing but bleakness, rocks, and trees. The cold air was drifting in, and she was hungry. Oh no, Georgia thought. I'll die. She gave one last look before falling to the ground in tears. I left Jefferson and Paige because of my anger. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Oh, I'd say much, dearie." Came a chirpy, slick voice. Georgia lifted her head to a man with shiny skin and bonze hair. It was dirty and untamed. He was perched on a tree branch, watching Georgia intently. She rubbed away her tears.

"How long have you been here?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, long enough. I know all about you, Georgia." She scrambled up.

"How do you know my name?"

"I just do. That's not the reason I'm here. I'm here for you." He pointed to her and made a peculiar laugh.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Rumplestiltskin at your service. I understand you're in a predicament, hmm?" She eyed him down and nodded.

"I need to be in the place I'm always meant to—with my papa." He smiled evilly and nodded.

"Yes. I know. I can help you, dearie. But, it'll come with a price." Her face lit up at the thought of returning to Jefferson.

"I'll pay it. What is it, Rumplestiltskin?" She asked eagerly. He left off of the branch and neared the girl.

"One day later—you'll know when—I want you to kill a number of people including a woman named Ashley Boyd. I want you to lay a playing card on them. That's all I'm asking for." She smiled. None of that seemed as a big matter. I'll just blame it on my paranoia, she thought. Georgia nodded, agreeing to his deal. He laughed again and clapped.

"Wonderful! See you soon, dearie." With the flick of his wrist, Rumplestiltskin sent the girl back to her home.

Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Henry, and Snow were all making rounds of the town, searching for information on the murder. There wasn't much of anything helpful. They decided to try Jefferson last—just in case they obtained more information. The group walked the door of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Rumplestiltskin was behind the counter polishing a golden Arabian lamp.

"Emma, your highness, how can I assist you today?" He asked with no sincerity in his voice.

"Downtown of Granny's. Ashley Boyd was killed. You're the only one who had anything against her, Gold." He looked taken aback.

"Are you accusing me of killing Ms. Boyd?" Mr. Gold asked. Emma shook her head.

"No. We're seeing if you knew anything about the case. All we found on her was this." Emma Swan set the cards on the table. A sly smile slipped onto Rumplestiltskin.

"Yes. I know, Ms. Swan. I know much more than you probably want to hear." Regina and Emma exchanged quick glances.

"Who killed her?" Henry asked. Mr. Gold shot Regina a look.

"Wouldn't you know, mayor? A certain girl who is known for her illness." Regina's face became pale.

"I didn't send her here, Gold. I left her back in the Enchanted Forest." He merely laughed and slid the card back.

"Oh, you didn't have to. I made a deal with the girl long ago. She is always where she belongs. That's what she asked for. The mental hospital is where she belongs now." Regina shook her head, clearly not understanding.

"How could she have escaped? She must be locked up tight, right?" She asked. Gold nodded.

"Who is she?" Emma asked. Rumplestiltskin shot Emma a sly look.

"I would take a visit to Jefferson and Grace."

They stood outside of Jefferson's large mansion. Emma never wanted to enter that house again. Her first encounter with the man wasn't a pretty one. She gave Mary Margret a quick glance and rang the doorbell. It opened nearly immediately. Jefferson stood with a grim look and Paige/Grace at his side.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, showing no apparent emotion. Emma looked at Jefferson up and down. He just radiated mystery and darkness.

"Ashley Boyd was killed near Granny's." Jefferson's face fell and he sent Paige upstairs.

"What does that have to do with me?" He growled.

"Gold cursed your daughter to the place where she belongs. That was back before the curse. It's extremely likely that she killed Ashley." Jefferson cocked his eyebrow.

"Paige didn't do that." He replied. Regina took in a deep breath.

"It wasn't Paige, Jefferson."

He began to shake his head.

"No. Georgia is dead. She died back at the Enchanted Forest." He stuttered.

"She made a deal with Rumplestiltskin and ended up in Storybrooke. She's been locked up in the local mental hospital for the past 3 years." Henry replied.

"She left this with Ashley's body." Emma showed Jefferson the two playing cards. He shuffled behind a counter by the door and pulled out a 9 of hearts playing card.

"That explains what I found on my table this morning."

Written in red ink on the card was the words mad here.

"We're all mad here..." Snow whispered like she solved a mystery.

"We need to get to that hospital." Regina said, pulling Henry towards the car.

"Wait. I'm coming with you." Jefferson said sternly. Emma gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head.

"I don't think you're the greatest person for Georgia to see right now. According to records, she's been mentally trapped in Wonderland for as long as anyone can remember." Jefferson shot her a glare.

"I lost both of my daughters for such a long period of time. I still don't have them both. Emma, I am going to see Georgia." Emma had to stare at Jefferson to find the pure seriousness and passion in his words. Who am I to prevent him from seeing his kid? She asked herself.

"Don't even try releasing her. Okay?" He nodded and followed them all to the Storybrooke Mental Facility.


End file.
